Forbidden
by Harharsweetie
Summary: It was Forbidden.He was a vampire,a pure blood to be correct. As for me I was a human the only human that he let stay alive. Because he couldn't bring himself to kill me.So now...no I just waiting for him to come back ,because I'm holding him to his word.
1. Chapter 1

**10 Years ago**

I was eight when it happen.A mere child knowing nothing about losing anyone close to me. That changed when I came home on October 31st.I had just gotten home from trick-or-treating and had a bag full of candy ready to devoured.

As I got home I walked into the front room and everything was the house had been an abandoned for I yelled out "Mom, Dad I'm home!".I heard nothing,expect a thud that sounded like it came from the kitchen."Mom?",I said as I started walking in that direction,laying my bag on the floor.

I finally made it to the kitchen door where it felt like it was cold enough to snow.I grabed the handle slowly turning it and finally pulled it toward I opened the door, I looked and saw something I never wanted to see.

My parents were laying there,in a small pool of their own blood.I looked at them in I examined there bodies. From where I was standing I didn't see any wounds expect for 2 small holes int here necks where the blood was finding its way out.

I started to walk towards their lifeless bodies,but stopped after 3 steps. I closed my eyes once I felt a cold presence behind me.I wanted to scream,but I couldn't because soon there was a cold hand covering my mouth."Hush.",he said"

Soon you'll be laying just like they are."

I stood there trying be completely still,but it wasn't working.I was trembling from the coldness of his hand and sacred that if I made a move I would be dead. I wanted to cry but some thing in me held back the tears. I was pretty sure that soon I couldn't fight the tears anymore and they would just start falling.

Then he turned me around"Open your eyes and look at me." .I did as I was told,fearing that if I didn't then I would be force to do so. After I opened my eyes I looked at him and our eyes met. His crimson reds looking right through my wet and jaded eyes.

He saw the fear in my eyes and smirked showing his pearly white fangs."Hm",he muttered. H looked past me at my now dead parents."Even if I do kill you. You wouldn't be wroth it . Because you don't have enough blood to fill a pure blood like myself."He shot me a colder smirk then the last one he had just showed me .

Then finally the tears started to fall not being able to control them took he hand off my mouth and started walking away to get away from the horrific he stopped and looked over at me"I'll be back when your older and have richer blood .So do not run or I will find you... and when I do your death well be even more painful than your worthless parents." And with that he was gone . Leaving me to wait for my death day.

Then I saw an envelope where he once stood.

* * *

So this is my first story on here and PLEASE! tell if I should continue and make chapters for this series. Also please give me some sort of review and tell me what you think ! This is a SasuSaku fanfic just to let you know ,because I probably didn't explain it very well. And sorry if there are any misspelled words my computer doesn't have spell check and I can't spell.

THANK YOU !


	2. Chapter 2

** Present day **

"Sakura!",someone was yelled in my was ear it was my adopted little brother, was jumping on my bed trying to wake me up."Wake up!",he said again in his hyperactive tone"Mom wants you out of the house for the rest of the day!". He seemed happy about what he just said.

I sat up and grabbed him to make his stop jumping."I'm up .I'm up",I said picking him up and puting him on the floor. As soon as I had put him on the ground he had scurried out of the room closing the door behind him. I hated my 'parents' and their snotty little brat of a kid.I only think they adopted me because they wanted to torture me in their own little way.

I got up and got dressed grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs to see all of the members of 'We Hate Sakura Haruno fan club' in the kitchen. I tried to walked pasted them without be notice ,but that plan failed when I heard my adopted mother speak to me."Sakura, your still taking Daiki trick-or-treating in a few weeks right?",witch wasn't a question it was an order in my adopted mother's way of life.

I turned to face her with an upset look on my face."Your asking me to go watch a brat go trick-or-treating on the day I'm suppose to be at the graveyard remembering the day my parents died!", I snaped.I just step over the line for the last time."Get out!When you come back we'll have our 'chat'."She muttered the last part but I knew what she ment by chat ,she was going to beat me like all the other countless time since she adopted me.

But the difference the time was I wasn't coming back till mid November it was the 10th anniversary of my parents death I had a feeling that "He' would come looking for me and that he would be trying to find thou I highly disliked my adopted family I didn't want history to repeat itself and let him kill everyone close(ish) to me.

I finally got out of the house and got into my somewhat of a car and drove to my friend Naruto's apartment,hoping that he would come with me to 'get away' for a while. I didn't wanna be alone in a place I didn't know and if 'he' came and found me,I would have Naruto to protect me.

I got to his apartment an knocked on the door waiting for a wait a few moments the door finally flew open and Naruto was standing there."I swear I payed my bills this time-Oh it's you Sakura-Chan" he looked at me with a nerves look on his face ."Come in." I walked in seeing the living room was full of trash and that told me Naruto NEEDED this get away from home to be in a clean environment.

" So Sakura what brings you by?", he grinned.I looked at him with sadness in my eyes trying to hold back the tears." I need to get away for a while until mid-November and I need someone to come with me and you're the person I can think of who is free all that time.",I looked around the room trying to count all the ramen cups in the he didn't ask any questions.

He looked at me with worried eyes"It's almost October 31st isn't it?", I nodded with a warm tear running down my face" We need to get out off here!", he said it with a little bit of anger in his tone ,while he speed walked to his room.I could hear him digging through stuff to find the stuff he needed to pack which didn't take to long because he came out a few seconds later.

He grabbed my arm pulling me to his car and helped me in. He looked mad but I knew he was worried about me inside,because Naruto was the only person who believe me that a vampire killed my family. He had promised me to protect no matter what the price may be at the end and now he's keeping his word.

He started the car and backed out "Did you tell them you'll be leaving?" he looked at me before he started to drive off."No,but I left a note on my I'm scared" I looked at him with a scared expression covering my face. I didn't know if he was going to find us or try to have with no sucess."Don't worry everything will be fine we still have a week or two don't worry." I just nodded trying to have high hopes but I knew that something was going to go wrong. I just had that feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

* * *

So here's the second chapter. I hope its good and im hoping the i can make the next chapter alittle longer but for right now this is the best I can do :)

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW and tell me what you think of it Please ! :)

THANK YOU AGAIN !


	3. Chapter 3

A few days past Naruto and I rented a nice suite at a beautiful hotel. After we were use to the town we were in Naruto bought a "few"(a lot of) things to last us. But he bought mostly ramen and I wasn't very fond of the food like Naruto was,but I would eat it. Thou sooner or later he would have to get something Naruto and I had jobs that paid a decent amount,because we knew this would happen.

"Sakura.",Naruto said in his whinny tone. He was walking in the living area in the suite I looked up from my book I was reading."What?"I said with a hint of annoyance my voice. He paused and closed his eyes , he looked like he was trying tothin and then his eyes shot open."We should go get a movie!"

"You mean you should go get a movie. Remember I can't leave the room"

"Come on Sakura how am I suppose to know what movie you wanna see?"

"Naruto, I'm not leaving the room!"

"Fine,I'll be back around 8:00"

I looked at the clock by the tv and it said it was 7:36. He grabbed his keys and his wallet."Is it really going to take you 30 minutes to get a movie?", I looked at him in confuseion."I going to get pizza too." He said looking at me with his goofball grin and left.

I looked around and saw there was nothing to do. I finally choose to watch tv for a bit and just for get about my worries.I fliped through the channels so see what was on and most of it was Halloween crap and so I finally settled with the local news.

They were talking about 3 people being killed last night,but what they found weird is there were no wounds.I tried to shake the thought off my head but it just stuck there. I was terrified that soon I would end up like those poor people.I didn't know what to do. I went to go grab my phone but it felt like couldn't grab in. As if my body was refusing to even touch it. I gave up trying to get and turned off the tv and just started reading my book again.

After about an hour Naruto came running in and started to put stuff in front to the door and covered the he grabbed my wrist tightly and started pulling me towards the bathroom."What the heck!Naruto let go of me!",I said while trying to pull away from looked back at me with anger written all over his face and still didn't say a he finally pushed me into the bathroom.

I was confused and scared,not know whats going on or what's going to happen.I went and sat down in the bottom of the shower and waited,soon hearing the fire alarm going off through out the hotel and people's loud screaming. The screaming went on for about 9 minutes and it finally got quiet.I started to get up and was going towards the door,but I stopped when I heard the door to the suite was being ripped from its hinges.

I soon after heard a faint growl coming from right outside the it Naruto? I waited a few more seconds hopping Naruto would tell me to come out and tell me everything was ok.I heard things being thrown across the front room in the that a muffled conversion seemed to be going and after a few punches being thrown. I heard a small soft whimper out side and was truly terrified.

I turned around facing the wall and got into a corner and covered my ears. Within seconds I heard the door open and heavy foot steps coming up behind me. I didn't turn around knowing it would be the end of my I started to say my goodbyes to the world,until I was disrupted by a whisper in my covered ear "Did you miss me?". Then everything went blank.

* * *

I tried to make the story longer but I couldn't because I have so much going on right now and even my friends are telling me I'm burning the candle at both ends. So I'm really sorry about it and I'll try my best next time.

_**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW ( because your making me a nervous wreck ^~^ ! Making me feel like I'm writing without a purpose)**_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a dark room walls painted black and a red line painted on the tops of the walls. I looked around see there was barely any thing in the was a dark brown dresser,a black bed side table with a red lamp with dim lighting,a chair,and the bed I was laying on.I sat up looking around the room trying to figure out where I the door to the room opened and a boy walked in with white hair which had a blueish tint to smiled showing be his pointy teeth. he walked over to the side of the bed and just looked at me with his purple eyes staring me down."Now what would duck-butt want with a human?" he looked even closer at me,his smile fading away."You know I could kill you right now if I wanted,but that would be no fun."

I looked at the door way and saw the murder of my parents standing there with his eyes white hair boy looked at him with a great big smile."Well sleeping beauty's up."hesaid with excitement in his tone."So when can we...you know." The murder walked in puting his hands in his pockets."I don't know yet plus we'll talk about it the time being," he paused opening his eyes which were crimson red at the moment."Get out!" he directed towards the white head boy soon enough the boy left the room pretending to shoot the red-eyed man before he shut the door.

He looked at me he's eyes fading back to black."You think you're so smart hm?" he smirked."To have the dumb fox try to protect wasn't even worth it."I looked at him with anger boiling inside my heart. I wanted to hit him,but if I attacked I knew he would have the upper hand in the fight. he pulled up the chair and sat there just looking at me."Didn't I tell you not to run?" he smirked."And if you did then your death would be even more unbarable?"I nodded horrified of what his point was.

He pulled something small out of he pocket, it was wrapped in a nice red cloth."Here, you might want this."he handed me the object.I unwraped it half way,until the banging from the door woke up the dead(no pun intended). I looked and saw the man cracked the door open and started speaking in another language I didn't reconized.I cought a glimpse bright red hair and a few female voices,which in my case sounded really his arm was being tugged outside the dark room, while the few females were chanting something. I was so confused and didn't know what was going on but finally he got his arm free and locked the door.

He looked at me he's face twisted with anger and annoyance. "What?!",he snapped,striking with venom in his voice.I finally had it,I wasnt taking his crap I wanted answers wether or not he was in a bad mood or not."I want answers damn it!" I got up clinching my fist."I'm suppose to be dead right now that was our plan!You kill me just like you killed my parents" At that point hot tears started rolling down my cheek from sadness and rage."So whats the hold up?Why can't you just kill me now!?"I picked up the object he gave the moment before and hurled it straight at him.

He dodge the flying object and stood right in front of me grasping my forearms while I tried so hard to get out of his grip."Hold still!" I stopped squirming around and just stood there of his hands tilted my head and the other brushed my soft pink hair away exposing my he bit me,finally drinking the blood he once said he would come back I passed out from the amount of blood lost.

Later I woke up again,but in a different room where it looked like a medical room and sure enough it was.I could tell by the heart monitor i was set up to, a Iv stuck in my arm, an oxgen tank and the crappy television show I was watching when I woke up. I looked around and also saw I was hooked up to a pouch with blood to stabilize me. Why didn't he kill me? It was the question that was bugging me the most.

Couple of minutes went by and a lady knocked on the door and walked in holding a clip board."Oh your awake!" she looked surprised to see that I was wide walked over and told me all the details of my medical cases."You also can leave here in 2 hours just so we can make sure your fully capable to I'll be back in about 30 minutes." she nodded and started to leave until I cought her attention again"Ma'am how long have I been out ?"

"About 2 to 3 days miss."she left after that and I heard her greet someone outside in the enough it was my parents murder that came walking through the door.

He looked and me,then looked back at the ground giving it a walked over to the side of the bed."What?" I said breaking the silence.

"What's your name?"

"Why does it matter to you, you just going to end up killing me."

"Just tell me you name."

"No!"

" If I tell you mine will you just tell me!"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

His last name reminded me of the famous Uchiha publisher,where all the book writers go and get the biggest prizes in that couldn't be ture, the whole Uchiha clan died decades no Uchiha blood to run the place so they gave the CEO chair to this out to a distant cousin of a Uchiha hare.

He sat down and closed his as if he had fallen ther was nothing else to do I took the time to look at him a little closer.I noticed how the white-haired boy had been right and that he did have somewhat of a raven colored duck butt hairstyle. I also noticed that his v-neck lined shirt was showing what looked like three black marks on his very pale skin.I couldnt't make out the exact details of it I was tired of looking and soon sleep took me over.

I woke up an hour later when the nurse came in and check on gave me the ok and I left with the raven headed man, opened the car door for me and let me got on his side of the car and drove out of the hospital parking lot. He drove through some back ways and ended up nearly stopping at a small house that was engulfed in flames.

After he looked he seemed pretty ticked off and drove about a hundred miles an hour."Can you slow down!?" I was getting mad at his careless driving worried that we might get pulled over."I'm not slowing down till we get to the place where we'll be safe!" I didn't understand what was going on but I knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

Well this is the longest chapter so far and if there ar any misspelled words again I'm very sorry. and thank you soo much to every one who has read my story this long.

_**PLEASE REVIEW LIKE I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER YOU ARE MAKING ME A NERVOUS RECK !**_


	5. Chapter 5

Soon I drifted off to sleep in the mobile nerve-racking shoe box. I drifted off into the world where my life was perfect. I was with my real parents again and Naruto was with me to. We were laughing and smiling, everything was perfect. Naruto looked at me with one of his big grins, highlighting the three scars on both of his felt so long since I've seen he goofy grin, I didn't wanna leave his side and go back the real world I wanted to stay there with him and my parents.

I gazed over at my parents,they looked as beautiful as ever. My mother worn a beautiful white gown with pink lacing on the waist line and gorgeous peal and cherry blossom colored beading over the gown . I've never seen her any prettier then she was now with her hot pink hair twisted in a father was wearing a white polo shirt with some navy blue slacks,nothing amazing but still suitable for his size.

It started to get dark and the sky started to turn red and the clouds turn back with a reddish tent to it.I looked around seeing nothing within sight of my eyes. I stood there listen to the loud weeping of the bats in the distance,which sounded like they were getting closer. I felt like I need to go to them and be with them like It was my only hope to live. That someone was there waiting for me to come

I felt a tugging sensation on my wrist and looked at what was tugging on me,mother and father. They seemed terrified as if what was happening was going to kill us, but I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay. Naruto was placing him self towards the north where the much louder bat squeals could be heard. His arua was visible now ,it was bright orangey-red and it formed up into two large fox ears and near the bottom it formed a sharp fox tail. He seemed to be changing into something that wasn't real to me. He slowly grew red silky fur and his eyes flicked red with a hint of anger.

I pulled away from my parents and was about to walk past Naruto and go toward the beating of the bat's jumped out in front of me and was now a complete red fox . He growled at me,showing me his sharp teeth and moved in front of me blocking my path to get where I needed to be. he growled even louder almost bursting my eardrums. I looked back to see if my parents were still there ,but they gone. I was worried and felt guilty that I didn't go with them,not knowing if they were ok.

I started hearing footsteps in the distance. I could see people in the distance. Their footsteps were so loud,but they weren't running they were just walking . They were all white as snow and eyes all red. They held knives and swords that looked liked they were made of onyx. Naruto seemed to be really to attack and he would have if it wasn't for a voice from behind us. "You can't kill them by yourself you would have to be a dumbass to do that!",I turned around to see a spiky haired man looking at was Sasuke,the last person I would wanna see in my dreams.

Naruto looked at him in just smirked and walked beside me and looked at me,"Don't do anything stupid."he walked up to Naruto and nodded towards growled and crouched and tugged away from me. Soon they were both running towards the pale face people.

I woke up because I felt the car jump that the brakes being slammed down at full force . "Shit!", I looked over to see Sasuke cursing under his breath. I looked at him with anger flickering in my eyes. "What the heck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He got out of the car and walked over the rear of the car and looked down.I got out of car and walked over beside whole tire popped off,even the steel part pop off!

"Where is it?"

"Probably about 100 miles down the road."

"You were driving that fast ?!"

"It was either that or die!"

"Don't you have a spare?"

"Do I have a spare?",he chuckled then he went in to what looked into depths of anger."Of course I don't have a spare!This car was supposed to have to life time and not fall apart like this!"

"Ugh maybe if you didn't kidnapped me, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Can you just shut up, your mouth is like a non-stop alarm."

I stormed off and went back into the car. It was a few minutes untill he finally came back and opened my door."Get out." he grabbed my upper arm and dragged me out . He dragged me most of the way untill I finally pulled away." Where the hell are we going?",I snapped with intense veamon in it. He looked at me for a minute and started walking toward a forest that was right ahead of us.

"Where are you going",I yelled loud enough for him to hear stopped and turned around and looked at me and said " I'm going to a safe place where you should be heading on I'm not going to drag you all the way" He started walking again and I ran after him trying to keep up with him. He seemed to know where he was going,but how could that be we were just walking through he's been here before.

We seemed to have walked for about an hour before I started seeing something fiery red what seemed to be flying. I looked over at Sasuke and asked "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"I don't know but I looked red-ish but really bright and it looks like it's in a hurry."

He looked down and smirked and then chuckled a few times."Vampires are extremely fast and what you are seeing...well with your human eyes is a vampire that is running faster than a then the speed of light. Now me on the other hand I can see her as if she was just running she's letting me know that its safe up ahead."He leaned down to whisper in my ear,"Don't worry I 'll get rid of her." He moved away and smirked while he kept his slow walking pace.

We walked up to a large tree and a then a woman dropped out of its looked like a person who would be standing on the street corners downtown. She wore black glasses to frame her face with long fiery red hair,styled straight on one side of her pale face and choppy on the also wore a light purple tank top but was cut off short enough to show most of her stomach. Her pants were ripped down the middle and wore a dark purple belt with them .She walked over to Sasuke and threw her arms around his neck and kissed there two-minute kiss she look over at me." So sweetie,when are we getting rid of our snack." her lips curved at the word snack."Thats for me to worry about and plus she isn't your snack anyway."

He pushed her away and when over to the tree trunk and banged on it in three different places and then it opened up and waved me to walk I walked in I heard Sasuke say"Isn't it your shift today to watch the night ?" I heard her give growl and heard her _whoosh_ away. Sasuke walked up behind me and held me still then pulled out a blind fold."I'm not wearing that!" I protested. I was angry that he would think I would wear that."Your right."he reached down into his pocket and pulled out earplugs,"Not without these." The only thing I could remember was fighting against him and remember that he pined me on the ground and finally got the blind fold on but I bit him in the process .

A few minutes later I found my blind fold was being taken am I ?

* * *

Sorry it's been awhile since I posted something it's just I've been REALLLY busy with my school stuff,sports,and my cosplays I'm working on. So the only time I can write is when my class is at the computer lab and when I finished my work I can work on the that might be what will be happening now.

ALSO I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer but couldn't Sorry

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! BECAUSE IF THE STORY ISN'T GOOD I NEED TO STOP WRITING BECAUSE I HAVE A WHOLE LOT OF STUFF TO DO!**_


End file.
